Boucle d'or s'enfuit
by Deediii
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une famille peu commune, d'une mère peu aimante, d'un père préférant ignorer ce qu'il se passe sous son toit, d'un frère tourmenté par la peur et d'un garçon un peu trop courageux. Mais le courage a ses limites, n'est-ce pas ? Il est parfois sage de prendre la fuite.


**I was such a fool for believing that you**

 **Could change all the ways you've been living**

 **But you just couldn't stop**

* * *

 _ **juillet 1976**_

« – SIRIUS BLACK !

– Oui mère ? répondit-il un air de défi au visage.

– Quel enfant insolent ! ragea celle-ci. ORION, cria-t-elle à défaut de faire réagir son fils, venez voir ce que votre ignoble enfant vient de faire !»

Grâce à son ouïe fine, Sirius entendit son père soupirer à l'étage puis descendre d'un pas lent les escaliers. Sirius n'en était pas plus horrifié, la présence de sa mère était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver : son père était toujours indifférent face à ces explosions de colère.

« – Que me voulez-vous Walburga ? dit le dénommé Orion d'une voix lasse et froide sans même lancer un regard à son fils qui riait silencieusement.

– Regardez donc votre fils, sombre idiot !»

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il sembla réagir et se rendit compte de la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce. Il tourna les yeux vers la silhouette de son descendant et ne put s'empêcher de hhausser ses sourcils de surprise.

« – Et je n'arrive même pas à lui redonner son ancienne apparence. Mais quelle honte ! Ne cessera-t-il donc pas de nous humilier ? La seule blonde de cette famille est Narcissa et elle l'est devenue après la rencontre de cet incapable qui lui servira de mari. Et maintenant voilà sa nouvelle crise, il se croit intéressant à se teindre ainsi les cheveux !»

En effet, devant le couple se trouvait un Sirius Black devenu blond. Il avait inventé un sort avec James et Peter pendant une ronde de Remus pour changer la nature même de la couleur de ses cheveux. Sirius venait à peine de rentrer de Poudlard que Walburga l'avait déjà pris pour cible.

Malgré tout, ce blond cendré qu'il avait maintenant lui seyait très bien au teint et faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux gris. Ses cheveux qu'il gardait long lui tombaient sur les épaules au-dessus de sa veste en cuir -moldue que Walburga ne semblait pas remarquer à cause du choc capillaire-. La barbe qui avait déjà fait une légère apparition sur son menton du haut de ses seize ans était d'un châtain très clair à l'image de ses sourcils. Le changement était impressionnant et il semblait être devenu un tout autre garçon.

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder son sourire en coin malgré son expression qui montrait clairement qu'il n'avait rien à faire de ce que lui reprochait sa mère. Cette expression de désinvolte eut le don d'agacer encore plus la femme.

« – Et vous comptez rester ainsi devant lui sans rien dire ?! demanda Walburga à son mari.

– Que voulez-vous que je lui dise, je ne fais pas de miracle avec les cas désespérés, soupira Orion, faites ce que bon vous semble, c'est votre fils après tout. Et arrêtez de m'appeler pour ce genre de bassesses, j'ai mieux à faire que de m'occuper de … il désigna du menton Sirius et s'éclipsa dans les escaliers.

– Qu'ai-je donc fait à Merlin pour les avoir dans ma vie, heureusement que Regulus est là pour rattraper l'erreur que tu es. Quelle horreur j'ai à penser que tu es mon fils-

– L'horreur est partagée, _mère_ , dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en croisant ses bras contre son torse.

– Je ne te supporte plus ! Quelle immondice, quelle honte ! cracha-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.»

Dès lors, Sirius se redressa et fit un geste pour attraper la sienne, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Il reçut en pleine poitrine un _Incarcerem_. Les cordes s'enroulèrent autour de lui, lacérant la peau de son cou et emprisonnant ses bras contre lui. Sirius tomba à genoux devant sa mère et se flagella mentalement devant cette situation : jamais il n'aurait voulu être agenouillé devant _elle_. Son deuxième sort fut lancé avec rage, et avait pour but de libérer la longue tignasse de Sirius des cordes, ne manquant pas d'arracher quelques mèches de son crâne. Ils pendaient vicieusement devant la silhouette compressée du jeune Black, semblant narguer la mère de leur doux éclat dorée. Une vraie crinière digne d'un Gryffondor.

Walburga vit rouge. Elle fit apparaître des ciseaux et s'en empara. Elle ne voulait plus user de la magie. Non. Sa rage était telle qu'elle voulait elle-même faire disparaître ces mèches qu'elles abhorrait. D'une poigne ferme et puissante elle prit l'ensemble des cheveux de Sirius et le tira vers elle, brusquement, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au garçon.

La paire de ciseaux trancha net ces longues mèches. Dans sa folie, elle passa mille et une fois ses ciseaux sur le crâne de Sirius, faisant ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire depuis le jour même où il avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux pousser.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son travail, essoufflée par l'énergie qu'elle avait fournie, Sirius avait sur sa tête une coupe désordonnée avec des mèches irrégulière ne dépassant pas deux centimètres de longueurs. Il ne fallait pas oublier de mentionner que sous les coups déchaînés de ciseaux, son cuir chevelu s'était ouvert à quelques endroits, relâchant quelques gouttes de sang sur ce crâne dégarni.

Il regarda avec rage ses cheveux qu'il aimait tant par terre. Puis son regard se tourna vers le visage satisfait de sa mère. Il était enragé lui aussi, exécrant de chaque cellule de son être cette femme qui lui faisait face, cet homme qui faisait l'aveugle à l'étage et ce frère qui regardait le spectacle dans l'ombre sans intervenir. Des larmes de haine apparurent à ses yeux et la magie qu'il ne pouvait manifester avec sa baguette à cause des cordes ne demandait qu'une chose : se libérer.

Il sentit un fourmillement sur sa tête, un fourmillement qu'il avait pris dans un premier temps pour une douleur post-traumatique dû aux coups de ciseaux, mais il comprit bien vite que c'était autre chose. Sa magie. Il sourit victorieux.

Les cheveux courts de Sirius ne le restèrent pas : ils s'allongèrent à vu d'oeil, sortant de son crâne comme un fil magique que l'on tirerait de l'extérieur. Sa barbe aussi : les quelques poils qui tapissaient le bout de son menton étaient remplacés par l'apparition d'une barbe prenant des oreilles jusqu'au menton sans oublier la moustache : ce n'était pas bien long, mais assez pour marquer la grande différence entre son ancien visage presqu'imberbe.

Walburga regarda avec horreur ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Ses cheveux arrêtèrent de grandir à longueur de poitrine.  
Pas une fois Sirius n'avait baissé les yeux en sentant sa magie faire son travail. Non, pas une fois. Et lorsqu'il sentit le fourmillement de la pousse s'estomper, il cracha au pied de Walburga qui s'était relevé d'horreur.

« – Espère de déchet, une honte à notre noble famille, une honte à mon sang et à ma chair, je ne peux concevoir que tu viennes de mes entrailles. Un avorton, une erreur !»

Elle frappa Sirius d'un revers de main, les bagues qu'elle avait à ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair et libérant ce liquide si pur qu'elle chérissait.

« – Vous n'avez que ça à me dire ? Je vous croyais beaucoup plus originale, vous m'avez habitué à mieux, mère.

– Mais ne vas-tu donc jamais te taire ?! _Diffindo_ , cria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le visage de son fils.»

Une grande coupure apparut sur le visage de Sirius et saigna abondamment sur les cordes et sur ses vêtements. La coupure le brûlait, mais il garda ses yeux fixement planté dans ceux de sa mère.

« – N'as-tu pas honte de me regarder ainsi avec tant d'insolence ? Ne t'ai-je pas répété qu'il ne fallait pas regarder tes supérieurs de la sorte.

– Je ne vois pas de supérieurs dans cette pièce, seulement une cinglée.

– _Convunctiva_ , lança Walburga sans une once de compassion pour son fils, je vais te libérer, finit-elle par dire, je n'ai pas plus de temps à t'accorder. Ta malle est toujours ici, tu n'auras qu'à ramper avec jusqu'à ta chambre, ça t'occupera.

– Vous me comblez de joie, mère, je n'ai plus le déplaisir de vous voir.

– _Silencio_ ! Je prends ta baguette aussi, tu ne la mérites pas après tout, saleté. Regulus, mon enfant, viens ici.»

Regulus approcha doucement de la scène regardant horrifié son frère aux cheveux teinté de sang, au visage lacéré, au cou marqué par l'ancienne présence de la corde, aux yeux gonflés et embourbé d'une substance jaunâtre. Walburga tandis le morceau de bois à son fils.

« – Je te donne sa baguette, fais-en ce que tu veux. Tu veux que je lui casse les jambes pour qu'il prenne plus de temps à monter au deuxième ? dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse en prenant le visage de Regulus entre ses mains.

– Ca ira, mère, je pense qu'il a déjà ce qu'il mérite.

– Bien. Je te laisse vaquer à tes occupations, je vais rendre une visite rapide à Druella.»

Regulus acquiesça simplement de la tête et l'observa s'en aller en transplanant après avoir jeté un regard dégoûté à la silhouette par terre.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle s'en était allée, Regulus remonta dans sa chambre.

Il prit dans sa mallette une des nombreuses potions qu'il avait préparé illégalement à Poudlard. Tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver dans les livres, il avait essayé de les fabriquer. Parmi ces potions, se trouvait la potion d'Oculus servant de «contre-sort» au maléfice de conjonctivite. Il la mit dans sa poche. Sans bruit, il redescendit dans le hall où Sirius restait assis, imperturbable. Il tourna son visage aveuglé vers Regulus après avoir entendu ses pas, mais resta silencieux à cause du sort.

Regulus s'approcha de lui, lança un rapide _finite incantatem_ et s'accroupit.

« – Bois ça, ordonna-t-il.

– Mère t'a demandé de m'empoisonner ? dit-il d'un rire froid.

– Arrêtes de faire le malin, et bois cette maudite potion, imbécile.

– Et pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance, petit frère ?

– Je suis en train de risquer de me faire prendre à t'aider, et tu as encore l'audace de douter de ma franchise ?

– Pourquoi je ne douterais pas ? Tu l'as bien regardé pendant tout le temps où elle me torturait sans bouger un seul doigt, n'est-ce pas ?

– Et risquer qu'elle me torture elle aussi et qu'elle perde toute confiance en moi ? Nous ferions comment si nous étions tout deux dans ton état ? Les Serpentard savent mieux faire que de foncer tête baissée dans les situations délicates. Maintenant bois ça, tu es en train de me faire perdre mon temps.

– Si c'est comme ça que tu le vois, tu peux tout aussi bien partir et me laisser ici ! cracha-t-il d'un ton froid.

– Prends ça, il lui tendit sa baguette, si ça peut te mettre en confiance et pour que tu te la fermes une bonne fois pour tout ! Tu bois maintenant ?»

En sentant le bois réconfortant de sa baguette, Sirius estima qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Regulus. _Encore une fois._ Mais jusqu'à quand ? Sa mère ne cachait plus l'envie de faire entrer Regulus parmi les rangs de ce stupide mage noir qui faisait beaucoup parler de lui.

Il dut pourtant bien avouer que Regulus l'avait encore une fois aidé lorsqu'il sentit les effets du maléfice de conjonctivite s'évanouir. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux et regarda le visage fermé de Regulus en face de lui.

« – Pour tes blessures, murmura celui-ci, je ne peux rien faire. Je ne maîtrise toujours pas les sortilèges de guérison.

– Merci, Reg', Regulus hocha de la tête.»

Sirius regarda avec curiosité le jeune homme assis en face de lui, si différent de celui-ci qui se pavanait à Poudlard auprès de ses futurs mangemorts d'amis. Il paraissait même humain à cet instant, et alors que Sirius en venait à tout simplement le détester à l'école, ici, dans ce hall froid, il ne pouvait se retenir de l'aimer. Comme un frère. Ces instants étaient si rares pourtant. La plupart du temps Regulus le fuyait même à la maison. Il en oubliait presque qu'il n'était pas fils unique.

« – Je ne supporte plus tout ça, Regulus. Je vais m'enfuir, confia-t-il sombrement.

– Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! paniqua Regulus.

– Et sinon ? s'emballa Sirius. Tu m'offres quoi comme choix ? Pourrir ici, dans ce hall miteux, laissant mes plaies s'infecter et subir les foudres de cette folle de génitrice ?!

– Si tu faisais profil bas et que tu ne la provoquais pas comme tu le fais si souvent-

– Tu te rends bien compte qu'elle m'a mutilé, presque étouffé et rendu aveugle, _juste_ parce que je suis devenu blond, tu te rends bien compte de ça Reg' ?!

– Mais ce n'est que le résultat d'années de provocation !

– Et je devrais rester sans rien dire ? Les regarder rabaisser la nature même de mes amis, acquiescer silencieusement lorsqu'ils clament haut et forts que mes amis, _ma vraie famille -_ Sirius ne vit pas le regard blessé de Regulus- devraient tout simplement être tués ou pire, torturés jusqu'à la mort ? C'est ça que je dois faire ? Ne pas faire face pour eux ? Ne pas les défendre, juste faire mon lâche et me plaindre que les choses ne changent pas ?

– Si ta vraie famille est si importante, que fais-tu encore là ?! cracha le benjamin. Pourquoi je perds encore mon temps à t'aider ? Tu n'es juste qu'un traite à ton sang, à ton propre sang, Sirius ! Regarde les choses en face, tu te ranges du côté des perdants, tu nous fuis, mais _nous_ sommes ta vraie famille.

– Et bien je m'en irai, je ne compte pas rester une minute de plus ici avec _vous_!

– Tu n'as nul part pour aller imbécile !

– Tout est mieux qu'ici, ce maudit trou à rat sans intérêt et infesté de cons ! Mais tu sais quoi Regulus, dit Sirius en se relevant avec peine, je sais que tes paroles dépassent ta pensée. Tu peux venir avec moi, nous trouverons beaucoup mieux que cet endroit, une meilleure vie, assura Sirius en regardant Regulus avec espoir.

– Ma place n'est pas avec toi, cher frère. Part donc rejoindre ta famille puisque je n'en fais pas partie. Nous verrons à l'issue de la guerre qui se profile qui aura pris la meilleure décision.

– Ce n'est pas un stupide jeu, Regulus, nous parlons de la vraie vie maintenant !

– Justement ! Tu devrais penser à ta survie plutôt qu'à sauver le monde entier !

– Je ne suis pas aussi lâche que toi ! Je sais faire ce qui est bon, je sais protéger ceux qui comptent pour moi !

– Alors va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Et ne reviens plus jamais ici ! Tu n'es pas la bienvenue, père et mère te détestent, tu n'as pas la stature d'un vrai Black, tu n'es qu'une honte à notre famille !»

Les yeux gris de Sirius flamboyaient de colère, de déception, de haine. Il jeta un regard de dégoût à Regulus et un dernier regard au Hall lugubre. Il pensa à son père à l'étage qui avait dû lancer un sort d'insonorisation à son bureau pour ne pas être à nouveau dérangé. Il pensa à sa mère qui ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Il pensa à ce frère qui le rejetait malgré sa proposition d'une meilleure vie.

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et sourit ironiquement en pensant que toute cette situation avait été déclenchée par un stupide sort qu'il avait inventé.

« – C'est ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis le début, murmura Sirius.»

Il s'en alla en vitesse sans se retourner, empoignant sa malle qu'il n'avait même pas eut le temps de défaire. Il ne jeta pas un regard de plus à cette maison qui avait été témoins de beaucoup trop d'injures faites à son égard, emprunte de souvenirs douloureux. Arrivé à l'extérieur, l'air avait un nouveau goût : la liberté. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire à présent, mais c'était décidé, jamais plus il ne mettrait les pieds dans cette demeure maudite. Jamais plus.

Il fit un mouvement de baguette en face de lui pour convoquer le magicobus. Il monta en vitesse à bord, payant le dû. Lorsqu'on lui demanda la destination, il regarda le ciel où le soleil brillait comme le petit vif d'or que trimballait James partout, malgré son poste de poursuiveur.

« – Godric's Hollow.»

Il s'en irait voir sa vraie famille. James, Remus et Peter sauraient l'aider à trouver une issue à sa situation.

S'enfuyant, Sirius n'entendit pas sa mère rentrer, il ne l'entendit pas ouvrir sa chambre à grand éclat dans le but de le punir encore une fois, il ne l'entendit pas demander à Kreattur de le rechercher dans la maison, il ne la vit pas entrer dans une rage folle, à crier contre Orion qui n'avait rien vu, contre Regulus qui l'avait laissé s'enfuir, il n'entendit pas le sortilège _doloris_ qu'elle lui envoya pour le punir. Il ne la vit pas brûler son visage de la tapisserie des Black, l'excluant à tout jamais de leur famille. Et il ne la vit pas réitérer le sortilège de _doloris_ sur son frère.

Il n'entendit pas le cri de Regulus puisqu'il ne cria pas. Après tout, lui aussi, d'une manière particulière, _savait protéger ceux qui comptaient pour lui_. Et personne ne comptait plus pour lui que Sirius.

* * *

Bonsoir !  
Deux OS en deux jours ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
J'ai tellement de choses à faire à côté, des devoirs, des exposés à préparer, un rapport de TP à faire, et me voilà en train d'écrire des OS. ^^'

Pour la petite anecdote : J'écoutais White Mustang (les paroles sont en début d'OS, et j'imaginais qu'elles étaient dites par Regulus peut-être, dans un tout autre contexte que celui de la chanson, bien sûr) et l'acteur du clip m'a fait penser à Sirius. Je me suis dite : "dommage que Sirius ne soit pas blond ! Ah, bah tiens, pourquoi pas ?". Pour le titre, c'était le premier titre qui est passé à mon esprit lorsqu'il m'a fallu enregistrer le fichier. Donc je l'ai gardé.

Enfin, j'aime beaucoup comment cet OS se termine. Regulus aime Sirius, et il l'a poussé à s'enfuir parce qu'il n'était juste plus en sécurité à la maison. C'est sa façon à lui de protéger son grand frère bien que celui-ci n'a pas capté la stratégie. Qu'est ce que j'aime ces deux personnages...

Assez parler,  
Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée  
A la prochaine !  
Deedi.


End file.
